


【龙兔】Quit.

by Ridermocha



Category: Kame Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 万丈想安慰陷入痛苦的搭档。
Kudos: 6





	【龙兔】Quit.

“你干什么……”桐生战兔忙着沉浸于自我厌恶的情绪中，身边唯一留下的同伴万丈龙我被他彻底忽略后，用强硬的肢体语言拉回了他的注意。

万丈将战兔的杂七杂八的工具洒落一地，甚至强行将战兔从扶手椅按到了地上。背部的疼痛令战兔拧紧了眉毛，却没有做出更强势的反击动作。

战兔就那样简单地卧在万丈身下，轻柔不似质问的一句话后便一言不发。那双黑曜石般的瞳故意躲避着万丈，脸上的失落暴露无遗。

“给我打起精神啊你！”万丈跨坐在战兔身上，又气愤又沮丧。

“打起精神？”战兔自嘲地笑了一声，“憎恨着恶魔科学家的你，有什么理由让我打起精神？”

又是这里，对话又回到了这里！一股不耐顺着脚底上延，万丈很想照着战兔再来一拳。本该是他去责备始作俑者的时候，可始作俑者如此软弱，让他怎么发泄心中愤懑？

战兔似乎看穿了万丈的心思，“是、是，你没法大声责备我，一定很难过吧？”

“说吧，我已经无所谓了。”

万丈盯着战兔的喉结，他很想止住这些无意义的自我伤害般的话语，用最无礼的方式。

就这么办吧。

万丈俯下身去，以防万一，他先拉起了战兔无甚抵抗想法的双臂，一手按住了战兔的两只手腕，再用腿紧压着战兔的大腿，纵使是放弃思考的战兔也觉察出了这一系列动作的不寻常，他有些警惕，心中更多的想法却是纵容。

确保战兔不可能在关键时刻暴起反抗，万丈继续拉近自己同战兔的距离。他贴上了战兔的嘴唇，战兔呆呆地盯着他，似乎因吃惊微微张开了嘴，万丈便借此将点水一吻发展成了舌吻。

温热的触感令经验不甚丰富的万丈差点惊得松开对战兔的压制。稍定了定神，万丈又深入到索取之中。他看到红晕迅速蔓上战兔双颊，不仅心跳加快了几拍。

还是很可爱的嘛，这个样子。

万丈平日见到的战兔总是一副臭屁模样，也因此，万丈总有些看不惯战兔的意思。没想到这家伙也会被亲到脸红啊……

这样想着的万丈，完全没注意到自己脸上也开始微微泛红。他专注着亲吻这一件事，舌尖从战兔的齿扫到舌根，颇具挑拨含义地搅上战兔的舌。

战兔对这一类事毫无经验，尽管万丈也没比他好上多少，还是可以轻松地耍弄他。他本来还算专注地盯着万丈靠得近的过头的脸，亲吻刚进行一半，害羞感就让他无法继续保持那注视了。他再度尝试躲避，空间却似乎被万丈龙我压缩到了只有两人重叠在一起的大小，他的视线无法逃避，连带着心绪也是如此。没有别的可以思考了，世界只剩下万丈和他湿漉漉的吻。

一片白纸般的战兔控制不住嘴角留下的涎液，他觉得自己的理智正在渐渐消失。

有可能早就消失了，不然他怎么会期望龙我扒下他的毛衣呢。

万丈从吻中抬起头来，沉醉地欣赏着迷蒙的战兔。他注意到战兔本来紧绷的四肢已经放松了，像是在默许他的入侵。

接下来是……

战兔盯着万丈埋头在他颈间啄咬，对方像是对他习惯穿的圆领衣服有什么意见似的，执意让暴露的皮肤印下自己的痕迹。亲吻啃咬的同时，万丈空着的手钻进了宽松的上衣内，沿着腰向上抚摸。

万丈的手很温暖，手心还有少许的粘湿的手汗。与皮肤间的细小温差令战兔对他的触摸倍加敏感，即使万丈的抚摸毫无章法，战兔依然感觉得到自己身体的兴奋。

万丈的指尖停在了战兔的乳头边缘，他停顿片刻，抬头确认了一遍战兔的表情，确信天才科学家对这爱抚的默许，才继续了手上的动作。

他先是绕着乳头打转，再用指腹摩擦乳尖。战兔咬着嘴唇，看起来在忍耐着什么，脸上涨红一片，眼角微微泛红，像是要哭出来了一样。

“不用忍耐也可以，战兔。”万丈俯身贴在战兔耳边说道，故意让嘴中的热气喷上战兔的耳廓。

战兔触电了般猛颤一下，张嘴放出一声气音，又有气无力地骂道，“笨蛋……”

万丈情不自禁勾了勾嘴角，听到战兔叫他笨蛋，居然有一种怪异的安心感。

“哈……”战兔很收敛地轻声叫着，万丈确实抓到了他的敏感点，即使那动作毫无技术可言……

意识到已经不需要用额外的压制去束缚战兔，万丈撤回了压着战兔胳膊的手，转而去解战兔的牛仔裤。战兔很喜欢穿这种破洞的牛仔裤，万丈偶尔会发现自己正盯着破洞裸露出的一小片肌肤发呆，可悲过头了。

战兔配合着他的手，微微抬起臀部，方便万丈脱下牛仔裤。裤子褪至腿弯，又在一定程度上束缚了战兔的行动。万丈刻意不引入正题，只是挑逗般上下抚摸战兔的大腿根，激得战兔用那双泛红的眼睛瞪他。

“快一点……”战兔吞吞吐吐的，怎么也不能吐出一句直白的祈使句。

“快一点做什么？”万丈坏心眼地一下轻扫过战兔挺立的阴茎，然后又避重就轻地揉起战兔臀肉。

“不做就不做了。”没想到战兔突然坐了起来，差点给万丈来了个头锤，“啊……！”

后一声惊呼是被万丈逼出来的。万丈见不能继续玩笑，便准备进入真金白银的部分了。他剥下战兔的内裤，温柔地用手包上战兔的阴茎。从刚才他就注意到了，战兔对他的手的反应很大。

果不其然，万丈一握住战兔的阴茎，战兔就发出一声急急的低吟。万丈上下抚摸着战兔的阴茎，同时揽过战兔，再度亲吻他。

战兔挺腰又把阴茎往万丈手里送了送，眼神热切而迷蒙，既有期许，又有一种对自我的放逐。

大概是太久没有自慰过的缘故，万丈还没有仔细地抚慰，战兔就射在了他的手里。万丈伸张了一下手指，精液留恋地黏连在他的手指上，战兔看着自己的精液，脸上通红一片。

“好快啊，战兔……”万丈借着手上的精液探入战兔的后穴。

战兔还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，后穴被异物进入的不适感并不是非常强烈。他把下巴放在万丈肩上，投入地低声呻吟着。

万丈小心翼翼地挤进了第二根手指，战兔在他耳边轻呼一声，令他又有些担忧地放慢了动作。

手指在穴道中挤压探索，战兔不安地扭了扭身体，胳膊紧紧搂着万丈的脖子。万丈掰过他的下巴，用亲吻抚慰着不安的天才物理学者。

“呜……”指尖划过某个点时，战兔发出一声柔软粘腻的呻吟。

万丈贴着战兔的嘴唇，轻声问道：“舒服吗，这里？”

战兔小幅度地点了点头，视线紧紧黏在万丈脸上。眉毛微微蹙着，但远不到拒绝的程度。

万丈感到自己的欲望又是一阵膨胀。他急急伸进第三根手指撑开穴口，这动作引起战兔一串不满的变了调的低吟。但万丈顾不上这些了，他拉开自己的裤链，解放出早已蠢蠢欲动的阴茎。

战兔垂眼看了一下万丈勃起的阴茎，似乎被吓到了一样往后缩了一下。

“不会真的要把那个放进来吧……”战兔小声念着，万丈则再度扣弄了一下他穴道内的敏感点，“哈……万丈！”

万丈拍了一下战兔的屁股，示意他放松，接着便抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎挤入穴道。战兔挤出了几滴生理性眼泪，手指掐在万丈肩上转移注意。

战兔的穴道内紧致而温暖，万丈缓慢地将阴茎整根放入。阴茎被肠肉紧绞的舒适感令万丈差一点直接射精，战兔哭声和呻吟混合在一起的哼叫也在考验着他的意志力。

“不疼不疼。”万丈哄小孩一样抚慰着战兔，手上再度开始撸动战兔的阴茎。疼痛和快感怪异地混合在一起，赶走了战兔自以为傲的理智。

万丈慢慢地开始抽插，刻意放慢的动作下，每一下都磨着敏感点撞过去，战兔的脚趾快乐地曲起，排解着主人身体中奔腾着的快感。

万丈的动作逐渐增幅，战兔身体随着顶撞摇晃着。口中的声音也被顶得支离破碎，连不成完整的音符。万丈暂时放开了战兔的阴茎，再次摩擦掐弄起战兔的乳头。

欲望不得抚慰的战兔红着眼，松开了万丈的肩膀，自己揉弄起自己的再度被挑逗起兴致的阴茎。匆忙的毫无章法的自慰的快感却完全不及前列腺被摩擦的快感，意识到这点后，战兔的最后一丝心理防线也崩塌了，他再没压抑声音的意思，开口随着万丈热烈的顶撞的节奏一起叫着。

“战兔很喜欢吗？”万丈装作不知般问着，手指不怀好意地在战兔大腿内侧掐了几下。

“还问这种……哈……你真的是、笨蛋啊……”战兔断断续续说完了一句话。

“我很喜欢战兔。”万丈突然认真地说道，“特别是，这种只属于我的部分。”万丈连着战兔的手一起握住了战兔的阴茎。

“筋肉笨蛋……”战兔软软地吐出了这个万丈专属的称号。

“一起吧。”万丈语音刚落，便射进了战兔穴道深处。同时，战兔也射在了他的手里。

高潮的余韵未过，万丈便感觉到战兔沉重地靠在自己身上，呼吸平稳，安详地闭着眼，脸上还残留着兴奋时的泪痕。

“真是的……又给人添麻烦。”


End file.
